


Untitled Reinzo

by hansu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansu/pseuds/hansu
Summary: Past the passing interest in the gossip Reinhardt hadn’t had any intention to tangle himself into the affair. Until he met Hanzo Shimada.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeataed. Propably a lot of weird language I'm not a native english speaker. 20s inspired setting. Gay relationships and marriages are normal I guess. Sorry about the title couldn't think of anything. I have no idea what I'm doing. I just want to write Reinzo and awkward courting and such. Let me know what you think! I also made some art for this you can see it on my tumblr my url is nucleartuna.

The Shimada brothers were things of intrigue. The two of them had been in town not long at all and they were already a desired prize to have in one’s company. Exotic goods from the far east that everyone gravitated towards. While the outgoing younger brother certainly was the talk of the town people were always bound to be curious about the unknown. Although somewhat gloomy and tight-lipped the elder Shimada was amiable enough, he had attracted at least a few admirers. Perhaps the mystery and aloofness added to his charm. The rumours about the brother’s wealth most certainly raised up hopes in some looking for a good match for marriage. But quite little was actually known of them. Both tended to avoid talking about their family and past more than superficially and quickly steered the conversation elsewhere if the subject was approached. 

Reinhardt Wilhelm found many things he’d heard about the brothers curious. He’d never met them, knew only the younger by looks. His expertise in the military had been brawn rather than brain, but his instincts were sharp. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw one Jesse McCree weasel himself into the younger brother’s circle of acquaintances. They were definitely being looked into by someone.

Past the passing interest in the gossip Reinhardt hadn’t had any intention to tangle himself into the affair. Until he met Hanzo Shimada. 

The foul weather in the late afternoon had taken everyone by surprise. People had quickly fled indoors from the warm drizzle turned violent downpour. Reinhardt had thought he’d have a pleasant walk back home - he enjoyed the activity and a little water couldn’t faze him - but this was too much. There would be a proper storm tonight. His steps were hurried at this point but the sight of a lone figure before on the bridge he was approaching made him slow his pace. His brow furrowed as he looked around. Could he be waiting for someone? There wasn’t a soul in sight, none in their right mind would willingly plunge into this weather let alone linger in it.

He diverted from his path and made his way to the strange sight, the soggy earth squishing under his heavy steps. The mysterious figure was somewhat small, especially from Reinhardt’s point of view. Long dark hair obstructed his face, but from the broadness of the shoulders he could tell that it was a man. All of him thoroughly soaked. The stranger must have heard him coming as he turned his head ever so slightly.

“Everything alright?” Reinhardt asked cautiously. This man could have been any sort of scum or drunk just wandering around but for some reason he felt like he was approaching a wounded animal.

“...I…” If the man said something more it was drowned by the rain as it's fury increased. Reinhardt grabbed the man and herded him towards a giant tree hoping they would be protected under it. The other man didn’t seem drunk, perhaps the chill had gotten to him.

“Are you alright?” Reinhardt repeated his inquiry. The man looked up at him and Reinhardt could now see his face; oriental features with high cheekbones, framed by dark wet strands of hair. His eyes were quite striking. They reflected the weather, there was something forlorn in their stormy depths.

“Yes.” The man said, collecting himself. Quite in his senses but a little dazed. “I am fine. Thank you.” A silence stretched on, neither of them knowing what to say.

“I was just walking, taking in the sights…”  
“Is this far from where you live?” Reinhardt looked at him with a hint of worry, his eyes wandering to the hair sticking to the skin of the man’s neck like ink and disappearing under his collar… The man was shivering faintly now.  
“I… Truthfully… I can’t tell where…I haven’t been here for long-” he stopped in the middle of his sentence, looking up at Reinhardt curiously, his eyes widening a little when he realized Reinhardt had draped his coat over him. It was huge and covered him almost completely.  
“But--”  
“Come, it’s not a long way to my place. You’re not going to find a cab in this weather. No living soul is going to want to be out here soon.”  
“I wouldn’t want to impose-”  
“Nonsense. Now friend, may I have your name?”  
“Shi- Hanzo Shimada.”  
“Reinhardt Wilhelm, at your service.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic really needs a title I always have this problem.
> 
> Soooooooo... What do you think? OwO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So unbetaed it will collapse in on itself

All was well, for the time being. There was a crackling fire, old but comfy seats in a warm livingroom, tea brewing - and most importantly; dry clothes. Reinhardt’s poor guest was drowning in a loaned robe. His hair was now dry and combed through, he could see it was peppered with some gray strands. Mr. Shimada was quite the stunning fellow.

“Would you prefer something stronger?” Reinhardt asked, trying to fill the silence so he wouldn’t be just staring at the poor man like a creep. “Instead of the tea.” he elaborated and gestured to the carafes - a gift from Brigitte - on a side table, filled with amber liquids, when Shimada looked at him questioningly. “That’ll warm you right up. You must have been chilled to the bone.”

“Tea is fine.” Shimada assured with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, as if they had soaked up all the coldness of the storm.

“Thank you - for your hospitality.” he said softly with his wonderful accented voice. Reinhardt perked up, relieved that his companion was carrying on with the conversation and pleased to hear more of his speech.  
“Mr. Wilhelm, I can’t --”   
“Reinhardt. Please.” the large man beamed. He was happy to see that Shimada had a genuine smile on his lips now. So he was warming up to him after all.

“Reinhardt. I can’t thank you enough, this situation must be highly inconvenient, having a complete stranger--”   
“It is no trouble.” Reinhardt declared. “I assure you - no trouble at all. And we are not strangers anymore.”   
“No I suppose we are not.” Shimada chuckled. There was a thoughtful pause. “Call me Hanzo.”

“Hanzo.” Reinhardt repeated, tasting the name. Together with the sight of Hanzo’s smile it made his black tea a little sweeter. “You will stay the night won’t you?” 

Something unreadable flashed in Hanzo’s expression and for a moment Reinhardt thought he might have offended him somehow.

“I… Yes. I doubt this storm is going away anytime soon. And even if it did I wouldn’t be able to return in a decent hour.” he sighed. “I am not prepared for the inquisition that will be waiting for me.”

“I’d hate to see you go out into that weather and catch something nasty. Best to wait it out.” Reinhardt concluded. He looked at Hanzo pensively and sighed. “What were you doing out there in the first place.”

“Just walking, didn’t realize how far I’d gone--”  
“My good man, you were standing out in the open in the rain voluntarily.” Reinhardt pointed out gently but firmly. “And from what I could tell rather clear-headed.” He smiled wryly, re-filling Hanzo’s empty cup. “Now you don’t owe me any explanation, but don’t you give me lies instead.”

“Very well.” Hanzo responded with a nod.

“Hungry? I’ll make something. In the meanwhile, make yourself at home.”

-

 

It was surprising how comfortably the evening passed. Now Reinhardt loved company and being surrounded by friends but this was something he hadn’t had in a while. Cozyed up home with someone like this, the setting was rather intimate, especially when he was reminded that Hanzo was wearing very little when he caught a flash of a long stretch of skin up to his thigh as the man climbed onto the stepladder to investigate the upper shelves. 

“Uh… need help?”

“Hm? Oh, no no, I’ll manage.” Hanzo waved his hand absentmindedly, the movement slipping the robe off his shoulder. He was preoccupied with eyeing the titles.

“These are… journals? Yours?”

“Ah, yes. Journals, log books, field notes. That kind of things. I’ve rarely had the patience to sit down and write, been too busy doing things instead! Well, breaking things according to some people...” He laughed. “Besides telling stories is much more fun way to share the memories.” He rose from his seat and walked over to the bookshelf. He reached the upper shelves easily thanks to his height and was about eye-level to Hanzo on the stepladder.  
“Most of them are… sort of keepsakes. Before I enlisted in the military I was quite the adventurer. Went on many expeditions. It was a long time ago. These things…” he ran a finger over the row of mismatched books and folders. “They’re from people who have already passed. Some belonged to those who never made it back home from our journeys. Didn’t feel right throwing them away.” 

“It would be a terrible waste.” Hanzo agreed solemnly. They didn’t discuss the subject further. Hanzo settled on a collection of short stories, and attempted to descend, only to meet resistance from the piece of clothing tangling in his limbs and slipping off where it was most inconvenient. Reinhardt tried not to stare when he helped the shorter man down, feeling the need to come up with distracting conversation again.

Hanzo grumbled in annoyance and seated himself after the robe was again fixed decently on him after a moment of fussing. 

“You know, this isn’t quite how I thought I’d meet the elder Shimada brother, if at all.” Reinhardt confessed. He noticed the tiniest shift in Hanzo’s posture.

“You know my brother.” There wa something strange in the way it was said. With an air of resignation rather than pleasure of having a mutual connection. He avoided Reinhardt’s puzzled gaze, looking almost… dejected.

“Only by appearance. We have never been introduced.” Reinhardt explained. “I’ve heard only good things.” 

“Oh, have you.” Hanzo seemed regretful as soon as he’d spat the words out. “I apologize.”

“No need, you have had a rather rough day--”

“Do not coddle me.” Hanzo said quietly, there was no malice in his voice, it was quite tired. His eyes remaining passive while the corner of his mouth tugged upwards. “You get to see me soaked, and draped in nothing but a flimsy robe but you do not get to coddle me.” After a moment Hanzo laughed. A dry sound, but not without genuine amusement evident in the glimmer of his eyes.

“This may be the only time I’ve made a more scandalous first-impression than my brother.”

Reinhardt grinned. “You need not worry - I understand you might want to be discreet about this. It is a highly irregular situation.”

“Thank you.” Hanzo bowed his head.

“And I promise you I haven’t heard anything bad about your brother.” Reinhardt attempted to console Hanzo. “He does seem lively but well, that’s youth.”

“We do not have that many years between us. Just three. I suppose he’ll always retain that youthful enthusiasm about him… I hope he will. I just…” 

“You wish that he’d think a little further sometimes?” Reinhardt offered. 

Hanzo smiled and let out a sigh. “Yes.” He shook his head “Genji is not stupid or naive… but he is so carefree, gives his trust and affection so freely. Now he’s made friends with some… american, I think?”

Reinhardt hummed thoughtfully. “Might want to keep an eye on that one.” Jesse had always been a flirt. He didn’t believe him to be capable of going around purposefully abusing people’s trust but he had no idea what kind of man that scrawny goofy cowboy had grown into. People changed. 

Hanzo was alert in an instant. “What? Why?”

“Last I heard he was wanted man on the other side of the puddle. Makes his living as a bounty hunter.”

“I see. Thank you for telling me.” Hanzo said with a pensive look.

 

He tugged the robe a little more tighter around himself and reached for a new cup of tea, sighing as the warm liquid filled the cup.

“My brother believes that we can live as we like now in the West. That we are free.”

“Hmm. Europe is seen as quite conservative by some nowadays, people seeking true freedom look even further.”

“Yes.” Hanzo smiled. “He dreams of America. Like it is some land of fairytales. He wants us to go there. As if you can just leave your sins and your past on the border when you cross and be reborn. Perhaps he can do that - he’s always been like that, able to leave things and move on, start fresh. I can not.”

“You do not seek freedom for yourself?”

 

“What freedom I can have is to stand in the rain.”


End file.
